moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Conjuring, The
| directed by = James Wan | written by = Chad Hayes Carey Hayes | produced by = Rob Cowan Tony DeRosa-Grund Peter Safran | music by = Joseph Bishara | cinematography = John R. Leonetti | edited by = Kirk M. Morri | distributed by = Evergreen Media Group New Line Cinema The Safran Company | release date(s) = July 19th, 2013 | mpaa rating = | running time = 112 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $20,000,000 IMDB; The Conjuring (2013); Box office & business. | gross revenue = $137,387,272 | preceded by = | followed by = Annabelle (2014) }} The Conjuring is an American horror movie of the supernatural thriller subgenre. It was directed by James Wan and written by Chad and Carey Hayes. The film was produced by Evergreen Media Group, New Line Cinema and The Safran Company and released theatrically in the United States on July 19th, 2013. The movie stars Vera Farmiga, Patrick Wilson, Joey King, Lili Taylor and Ron Livingston. The premise of the film focuses on husband and wife paranormal investigators Ed and Lorraine Warren who become involved in malevolent forces haunting the farmhouse of the Perrin family. Cast Notes * Production on The Conjuring began on February 22nd, 2012. Principal filming began in March, 2013. * The original shooting script for the film was under the title The Warren Files. * A trailer for The Conjuring was screened at the New York Comic Con in 2012. * Parts of the film were shot at the Carolina Apartments in Wilmington, North Carolina. * The Conjuring was released on Blu-ray and DVD in Region 1 format by New Line Home Video on October 22nd, 2013. * Director James Wan is also known for creating the Saw film franchise. He directed the first film in the series and was an executive producer on it's sequels. The DVD is also included on the Blu-ray collection and both versions include the UltaViolet HD edition. * Actress Vera Farmiga is also known for playing the role of Norma Bates on the Bates Motel television series on A&E. Fun Facts *One of the songs used for the soundtrack was "In the Room Where You Sleep" by Dead Man's Bones, a band consisting of Zach Shields and Ryan Gosling. Insidious connections Although The Conjuring is a wholly separate movie from Insidious, and takes place in a different continuity, there are still many points of commonality between the two films. * Both films were released in the early 2010s. * Both films spawned successful sequels and/or prequel films. * Both films were directed by James Wan. * Both films star Patrick Wilson as a central protagonist. * Both films include flashbacks that are expanded upon in future installments. * Both films involve haunted houses. * Both films involve possession. * Both films featured musical scores composed by Joseph Bishara. * Both films were shot by John R. Leonetti. * Both films were edited by Kirk Morri. Recommendations See also External Links * * * The Conjuring at Wikipedia * * * References Category:Films Category:2010s/Films Category:2013/Films Category:July, 2013/Films Category:Based on actual events Category:1st installments Category:Theatrically released films Category:C/Films Category:Evergreen Media Group Category:New Line Cinema Category:Safran Company